


Eternamente Makoto

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance, haru's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Especial por el cumpleaños de Haru. Makoto siempre encuentra tiempo para pasar un buen rato con Haru, más si se trata de su cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternamente Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Eternamente Makoto
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Haruka Nanase. Makoto Tachibana.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida diaria. Cumpleaños.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Makoto siempre encuentra tiempo para pasar un buen rato con Haru, más si se trata de su cumpleaños.
> 
> Palabras: 1,623.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Escribí este fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Haru que se celebra hoy 30 de junio. Este fic participa en la dinámica por la celebración del cumpleaños de Haru que organiza MakoHaru Alley (twitter). También participa en el concurso de fanfics que organiza MakoHaru Fans (facebook) con motivo del cumpleaños de Haru.

Estaba completamente exhausto, arrastró su ser hasta su cuarto antes de caer rendido en la puerta del departamento, por fortuna era viernes y aunque tenía entrenamiento los fines de semana al menos podría levantarse más tarde porque no había escuela. Cayó sobre su cama ignorando a la vocecita que le decía que debía cenar antes de acostarse, después de todo un deportista de alto rendimiento debía seguir una dieta estricta y no debía saltarse horarios.

Pero estaba tan cansado que estaba dispuesto a ignorar aquella voz.

Había sido una semana de locos, los profesores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en llenarles de tareas y había intentado adelantar algunos proyectos que debían entregar el próximo mes, antes de las vacaciones de verano. Eso aunado a los entrenamientos lo habían dejado muerto. Al menos en agosto podría descansar de las tareas, no así de los entrenamientos, el entrenador Watanabe ya les había advertido que tendrían que seguir yendo y sólo podrían gozar de una semana de descanso para que hicieran sus tareas de verano, lo que significaba que no podría ir a Iwami durante las vacaciones.

De hecho tendría suerte si podía descansar realmente durante vacaciones.

Había estado tan ocupado esa semana que si no fuera por los mensajes de felicitación del jueves no habría recordado su cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera había podido ver a Makoto, entre sus salidas tardías de los entrenamientos y que Makoto tenía que ir a la escuela más temprano y no podía pasar a verlo en las mañana.

Bufó fastidiado, tantos años pasando esa fecha con Makoto lo tenían malacostumbrado.

Eran esos detalles los que le hacían añorar (más) su tranquila vida pre universitaria.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, pensó que sólo había parpadeado pero en ese parpadeo la oscuridad pasó a ser luz y Makoto se había materializado junto a su cama, se veía entre divertido y preocupado. Un recuerdo difuso le informó que había despertado debido al llamado de Makoto.

─Buenos días ─le saludó sentándose a su lado.

─…nos días… ─respondió sin ninguna intención de levantarse ¿qué hora era? ¿Había dejado la puerta abierta otra vez?

Otra memoria difusa le recordó que él mismo le había dado una copia de su llave cuando aprendió a mantener la puerta cerrada.

─Te dormiste vestido ─observó Makoto acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Si lo seguía haciendo volvería a dormirse.

─¿Ah sí? ─estaba bastante consciente de eso, sólo entró a su casa y se había arrastrado a la cama, Makoto debería dar gracias porque no lo encontró tirado a medio camino.

─¿Día pesado?

─Semana pesada… ─gimió estirándose y girándose para poder verlo mejor─ ¿y tú?

─Mejor que la tuya por lo que veo ─trasladó su caricia al rostro de Haru, acunando su mejilla.

Haru sonrió, aún no parecía tener intensiones de levantarse pero se veía más despierto.

─¿Y hoy? ─preguntó estirando una mano y acariciándole el muslo.

─Hoy vine a pasarla contigo… al menos hasta que tengas que irte al entrenamiento ─no le gustaba que Haru entrenara tanto, si ya con dificultades se veían entre semana le molestaba tener el tiempo limitado los fines de semana. Y Haru era muy consciente de eso. Se enderezó hasta arrodillarse en la cama y se recargó en la espalda de Makoto, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

─Me gusta pasarla contigo… ─por supuesto eso fue suficiente para hacer que Makoto sonriera.

─Y a mi contigo… ─buscó la mano de Haru y la entrelazó con la suya─ además te traje un pastel, aún debemos celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Cierto, de nuevo había olvidado su cumpleaños.

─Me daré un baño y seré todo tuyo ─la mirada de Makoto indicaba cuan suyo era, con o sin baño.

─Haré té ─decidió y aprovechó que Haru se despegó de él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al menos el té era algo que Makoto podía hacer sin arruinar nada.

─No tardaré ─comentó con una sonrisa que cualquiera que le conociera calificaría como boba.

Se levantó y tomó una muda de ropa limpia antes de meterse al baño, extrañaba los días en que se bañaba con Makoto y se quedaban un buen rato metidos en la tina pero en momentos como ese en que tenían el tiempo limitado lo mejor era evitar tentaciones.

Makoto desde donde estaba suspiró pensando lo mismo que él, entendía lo importante que eran los entrenamientos para Haru y el poco tiempo que tenía cuando además tenía que rendir en la escuela, se decía a sí mismo que ya lo había acaparado durante varios años para él sólo y eso le ayudaba a ser paciente.

Preparó el té y acomodó la mesa para que comieran pastel, también había comprado unos sushis y se felicitó a sí mismo por esa decisión ya que al parecer Haru ni siquiera había cenado. Quizás sushi y pastel no entraban dentro de la dieta recomendada pero al menos le daría un gusto a Haru, aun si era con sushi y no con su querida caballa asada.

Haru salió del baño cuando terminaba y le llamó con un gesto para que se acercara. En cuanto lo tuvo a buena distancia le tomó de los hombros y lo besó dulcemente.

─Feliz cumpleaños ─y ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa boba de Haru, esa que sólo Makoto solía sacarle.

─Gracias ─se dejó guiar a la mesa dónde se sentó y Makoto encendió la vela del pastel. Apenas apagó la flama Makoto empezó a servir.

En realidad no le gustaban las cosas dulces pero Makoto siempre se aseguraba de conseguir un pastel que no lo fuera demasiado. El pan de vainilla estaba esponjoso y de sabor suave y la crema de limón con que estaba rellena y cubierta le daba un sabor más ácido que dulce.

─Delicioso ─corroboró Haru luego del primer bocado, había preferido empezar por eso que con el sushi.

─Me alegra que te guste ─y en realidad raras veces elegía algo que no le gustara, tan bien lo conocía.

Comieron tranquilamente hablando sobre su semana como acostumbraban y aunque podía ser un sábado como cualquier otro Makoto se había encargado de hacerlo especial con esos pequeños detalles.

─Toma, te traje un regalo ─le dijo luego de recoger los platos y dejarlos en el fregadero, dejó sobre la mesa una caja mediana y rectangular con un simpático moño azul.

─Gracias… ─tomó la cajita sonriendo otra vez y sin siquiera preguntar (gracias a la confianza que se tenían) empezó a abrirla.

Por la forma primero pensó que se trataba de un libro pero cuando un marcó de madera apareció pensó que se trataba de una fotografía, sin embargo al terminar de quitar la envoltura descubrió que se trataba de un recorte de periódico, uno donde él aparecía.

«Japón en el podio» se leía con letras grandes y apenas empezó a leer se dio cuenta que se trataba de un reportaje sobre los resultados del torneo interuniversitario dónde participó hace pocos meses y dónde había conseguido una medalla de bronce.

Su expresión era de sorpresa y por unos momentos ni siquiera se movió, sólo leía lo que decía aquel reportaje, pensando ¿cuánto tiempo había guardado Makoto ese recorte?

─Había estado esperando una ocasión especial para dártela ─respondió Makoto a la pregunta no formulada. Y para Makoto la mejor ocasión era esa, su cumpleaños, porque sin importar las circunstancias un cumpleaños debía ser un día especial.

─Gracias… ─dijo por enésima vez en el día, sosteniendo el recorte enmarcado contra su pecho, Makoto no pudo contenerse y se acercó a darle otro beso en los labios.

─No es nada… ─le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. El brillo en los ojos de Haru era todo lo que necesitaba para saber todo lo que no decía─ Haru, no quiero que olvides nunca que yo estoy aquí para ti, que sin importar lo que ocurra cuentas conmigo ─la universidad los había distanciado así que nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordarle que eso no importaba, que entendía su situación y que le daba todo su apoyo y su amor.

Lo que lograba con eso era que Haru se enamoraba cada vez más de él y se lo demostraba. Cómo en ese momento en que soltó el regalo y lo abrazó para darle un beso más profundo que Makoto ni siquiera dudó en responder.

─Te quiero ─dijo Haru contra sus labios cuando se separó.

─Yo te quiero más ─en esos momentos Haru no lo ponía en duda.

Tenían que vivir una relación complicada que sobrellevaban a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo había sido tranquila y sencilla. Y si no fuera por la paciencia y esfuerzo de Makoto no sabía si lo hubieran logrado.

A Haru le asustaba pensar en esa posibilidad.

En un futuro no muy lejano las competiciones les separarían más pero mientras ambos tuvieran la voluntad de continuar lo lograrían.

Así, llegaría el día en que Haru regresaría a casa para no volver a irse y cuando Makoto pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos día y noche, satisfecho con su vida, vería todo su esfuerzo recompensado.

Es por eso que guardaba los recortes que mencionaban a Haru, no sólo le llenaba de orgullo ver sus logros sino que se sabía conocedor de cada aspecto de la vida de ese deportista que estaba ganando adeptos y fama a la par de sus logros y que sin importar dónde estuviera o cuantas medallas tuviera seguía siendo su Haru. Porque era el único que podía ver su expresión enamorada y sus ojos brillando de alegría, su sonrisa y toda esa gama de expresiones que le creían inexistentes pero que en realidad eran todas suyas.

Haru le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a Haru y esa era la única constante que al final del día necesitaban para sentirse satisfechos.


End file.
